falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Razorbeak (Outlaw)
}} Krieg Razorbeak, more commonly known by his surname, is the leader of the griffin Talon company, Obsidian Equestria. Razorbeak is first met by Mach after he follows a lead for future work, given to him by Gawdyna Grimfeathers. History Background Razorbeak arrived in Buckston after meeting his two closest associates- Magnus Redtail and Vulkan Firebrand. Following a lead given to him by fellow talon Gawdyna Grimfeathers, the three set out to clean up the orderless city and establish their own company of griffin talons. Razorbeak named his group after the Great War's biggest private military contractor, Obsidian Equestria, and established himself and his talons in the old PMC's headquarters building within the populated ruins of Buckston. Razorbeak set about bringing order and stability to the Buckston area, eventually creating a truce between himself, a splinter faction of Steel Rangers and a rebel group of the Enclave, Razorbeak was unaware that he had made a peace with split-off factions and believed he had been dealing with the parent organisations. Present Day When he first meets Mach, Razorbeak partially strangles him in rage as Mach has endangered the peace he was working for between the three major factions. He tasks Mach with bringing some stability back, giving him various tasks whilst allowing Mach and Greaser to use his base at Obsidian EQ as a temporary homebase. Razorbeak later rescues Mach after he was betrayed by the Enclave pegasi he had been helping and left for the Steel Rangers, Razorbeak arranges for Mach's wings to be fixed back to their full strength by a zebra shaman. Razorbeak has some dealings with a mercenary group called the Cult of Speed and has Mach accompany him on a mission to retrieve some pre-war technology the mercenaries have found for him. Razorbeak later treats Greaser for injuries she recieved from Ardent Vortex and throws Mach out of Obsidian Equestria for using drugs, specifically Dash. Razorbeak rescues Mach outside the unlisted/unnamed stable below a lighthouse on Buckston's coastline and brings him back to his base to see the recovered Greaser. Razorbeak joins Mach in recovering some stolen data from the rival mercenary group, Prominence, named after it's leader, they recover the data and Razorbeak personally assasinates Prominence. Razorbeak decides to join Mach on his quest, namely because it concerns stabilising Buckston but also because he hasn't had the opportunity to get involved in combat situations in a long time. Relationships Mach - Razorbeak can work effectively with Mach but finds his personality and actions highly frustrating at times. They also like to make fun of one another in a playful, aggressive fashion. Greaser - He cares about Greaser's well-being in general, but this has sometimes got him into trouble with the mare, such as kicking Mach out of Obsidian EQ due to his presumed drug addiction. Traits Appearance Razorbeak is roughly a middle-aged griffin with black and grey coat/plumage. He has red eyes and wears combat armor with his talon company's logo on it. Personality Razorbeak cares about Buckston as a whole, trying to make it a safe place to live for ponies/griffins/zebras etc. He also cares about his talons and ensures they have the best medical care available and that the people under his protection are looked after. He despises drug use and drug abusers, knowing how easy it is to get addicted and how hard it can be to recover. He dislikes being laughed at, even if it's in a friendly way between comrades/friends and especially dislikes his reputation being stained negatively, once threatening to kill Mach if he ever revealed Razorbeak was trapped inside a closet by a group of ill-equipped cultists. He hates taking orders and despises being put into passive roles such as guard duty or field medic. Abilities Razorbeak is a highly experienced mercenary and an expert marksman. He also has a wealth of knowledge, drawn from experiences in the wasteland and information gleaned from other talons. He is also a highly trained medic, capable of a wide array of surgical procedures, including the implantation of a steel skull-plate and is able to recognise the symptoms of drug use based on someone's appearance. Equipment Razorbeak wears griffin combat armor and carries a bolt-action sniper rifle as his primary weapon, with a revolving-action drum-fed shotgun loaded with slugs as his secondary weapon. Category:Characters Category:Talons Category:Griffin Category:Characters (Outlaw)